I Got a Funny Little Feeling
by Angst lover
Summary: BE WARNED SPOILERS 4-4 Lamioir comes for a visit to our beloved Trucy and Apollo. Guess what happens now? Tears, hugs, rain, and rejection. Apollo doesn't take it the way they thought he would...


(A/N:) Hey, you guys get an update and a new fic! This is just gonna be a one-shot.  
I was talking with Chichistar and we got onto the topic of this scenario and how we always see it when Apollo accepts it and its like some big reunion. We wanted to see him freak out more and be mad. So I tried. xD  
I like this idea, so I might write about it again. Just a heads up!  
Enjoy~

**Warnings:** Angsty!Apollo, spoilers for 4-4 (aka the whole game), my bad grammer, my bad structure, lots of crying.  
This takes place about a year after Apollo Justice ends, mkay? So everyone is a year older. :B

* * *

"_I'm not doin fine  
I'm desecrating live...._

_I've got a funny little feeling  
my arms are shaking like a lightning rod, yeah  
I'll cannonball right through the ceiling  
and sink my teeth in till the feelings gone, yeah"_  
_-Rock-N-Roll Soldiers - Funny Little Feeling_

* * *

Apollo had a weird feeling. Like something big was going to happen, something that would change things forever.

He shrugged it off as he continued to write up a report, ignoring the knocking on the door.

"Trucy, can you get the door?" He shouted, still staring down and signing his name in the right places.

"Why can't you?!" She called back from the other room.

"I'm busy!"

"Well so am I!"

"Since Mr. Wright isn't here that leaves me in charge, now open the door!" He smirked slightly as he heard a few things knock over as she grumbled.

"But you're closer!"

"C'mon, don't leave our guest waiting!" Apollo didn't look up as he heard Trucy stomp by, her mood instantly brightening as she opened the door.

"Hello, and Welcome to the Wright Anything Agency! You've come to the W-oh, Lamiroir!" Trucy squealed as she invited the famous songstress into the small office slash apartment. Trucy was talking a mile a minute as Lamiroir just smiled, nodding her head and chuckling at a few things.

_'How can she understand her?' _Apollo wondered, getting up and walking over to the two.  
"Hi Lamiroir, how are you?" He asked politely, a slight smile on his face.  
"So now you get up…" He ignored Trucy's mumble as Lamiroir answered.  
"Ah…Mr. Justice, or…may I call you Apollo?" She asked a bit tentatively to his surprise.  
"Sure I don't see why not. Can I still call you Lamiroir?" He laughed a bit, rubbing the back of his head.  
"For now, yes." She gave an all knowing smile at him.  
"...?"

"Mr. Wright hasn't talked to you about me coming here today?" She asked as the veil covering her face flapped up in surprise.  
"No, daddy hasn't said anything." Trucy shook her head as she balanced on the balls of her feet.  
"Oh my…Well…I guess it's not a big deal." She brought a hand up to her mouth and looked down towards the floor. Apollo could feel his bracelet tightening and eyes narrow in, searching for a movement.  
"You know what happens when you try to lie Lamiroir." He stated matter-o-factly, gaining a nod from Trucy who looked to be concentrating quite hard also. Lamiroir's eyes widened before she gave them both a warm smile.  
"Ah…what more should I expect from Apollo?" She said as she tilted her head to the side, staring at him with unknown emotions in her eyes. Apollo didn't push further as he walked off into the kitchen.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink? I'm sure Mr. Wright will be back soon."

"Would it be possible to have a glass of Mr. Wrights grape juice?"

"No problem, he's got enough of this stored away to last through the apocalypse." Apollo mumbled as he dug out a fresh new bottle, grabbing glasses for him, Trucy, and Lamiroir.

"Everything is so bright." He heard the older women make small talk with Trucy.  
"Of course it's bright! That makes it easier to see." The young magician said happily.  
"You could say that I haven't had my eyes open in a while." The singer chuckled while Trucy puffed out her cheeks in confusion.

Apollo felt a cold sensation rise up from the pit of his stomach and go out to every part of his body. He stayed still for a moment, hoping it would pass. He tried to shrug it off, only to feel the cold gripping at his stomach even more. _'What's wrong?'  
_  
"Hurry up with that grape juice Polly, snap snap!" Trucy called from the other room, shaking Apollo out of his daze. He brought the three glasses out and handed one to Lamior and Trucy who were now sitting on the couch. Trucy started to drink it down, not sparing a moment. Lamior was staring at the liquid, lifting it up slightly to the light.

"Is everything…ok?" Apollo asked at her odd behavior before taking a seat opposite. "It should be good, I opened a new bottle."  
"Oh no, no, no I'm sure it tastes great. I'm just looking at it." She brought the drink up under her veil, taking a sip before bringing it back down to her lap. "It's very…colorful." She smiled slightly.  
"Well it is grape juice after all…" Apollo stared at the women across from him, the cold feeling growing strong.  
"Is everything ok Polly?" Trucy asked as she noticed him giving his grape juice an odd stare.  
"Just fine." He lied, hoping that neither would detect it. _'How could Lamior? Me and Trucy are the only lie detectors in this room.' _Apollo retorted. He heard the door click and looked up to see Phoenix standing in the door way, removing a larger coat he had put on.

"I don't believe it. The weather forecast said it would rain and it really did!" He smiled at them, shaking himself off a bit more.  
_  
'That's what the forecast is for Mr. Wright…' _Apollo sighed mentally.

"Is it really raining out there." To help his point thunder started to rumble off in the distance. "But what gathering do we have here."  
"Phoenix." Lamiroir said a bit curtly, catching everyone's attention. "You forgot to tell them I was coming."  
"Sorry." Phoenix apologized, causing Apollo to do a double take. Phoenix _never _apologized.  
To anyone.

_Ever. _

The coldness came back full force (Apollo had almost forgotten about it) plus some, causing him to visibly (and slightly violently) shiver. He could feel his throat dry up and vision blur a bit.

"Apollo?" He heard a quiet voice call. He turned his head to see Lamiroir looking at him oddly, concern filling her eyes. He turned to look at Phoenix and Trucy, both of them along the same lines.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" He laughed nervously, making sure to take a big gulp of his drink to help his throat. _'Ugh, I better not be getting sick I've got a trial coming up soon. If I was getting sick then it would be constant wouldn't it? It only comes at a certain few times…' _He made sure to keep track of when he felt sick or not, and zoned back in to the conversation at hand.

"…llo. Both of you have been involved in each case. But The Drew Misham case you were especially involved" Phoenix narrated, sitting down on the arm of the couch near Lamiroir. "This time it involved you, Apollo…and Lamior." He covered his eyes slightly with his hat, hands going into his pockets. "Especially your…connections."  
"To what, one another?" Apollo 'pfft' sarcastically, leaning back staring at Phoenix. Both him and Lamiroir looked down as Apollo's bracelet started to go off like crazy. Trucy was just staring between all three shocked.

"No…" Apollo muttered.

"You see..." Lamiroir started, her eyes becoming glossy.

"I was in an accident and lost my sight and memory. Once I got my sight back, so did my memory. As did my name." She took a shaky breath. "My real name is… Thalassa Gramarye. Trucy I'm your…" She couldn't finish the sentence before a sob escaped her lips. Trucy was in tears, a hand up to her mouth.

"Trucy, I found you a mommy." Phoenix chuckled, trying to help the mood. Trucy let out a slight scream as she jumped over and buried herself in a hug with Lamior. Lamiroir was crying now too, her arms wrapped around her long lost daughter. Phoenix was smiling as he placed a hand on Trucy's back. Apollo stared at the complete family, a ghost of a smile on his lips. _'A happy family…'  
_"Congrats." Apollo said quietly, causing them all to look at him.

"Apollo…" The way Lamiroir said this- the caring, want, _mother-_ in her voice apparent. Suddenly it all made sense.

Both he and Trucy could pick up on someone's nervous tick. There was no way that two random people in the world could have that. And if that was only passed down in the Gramarye family…that must mean…

"Oh God…" Apollo said, realization drawing on his face as Lamiroir said the words that he wish he hadn't heard.

"Apollo…I'm your mother also."

The world froze as all feeling left the young attorney. He stared with blank brown eyes at the three. Trucy still crying into her-his-_their _mothers shoulder. While _their _mother was staring at him, a worried expression on her face as tears streamed from her eyes. Phoenix sat there, expectantly looking at Apollo.

"Kid?" Phoenix said, his expression turning annoyed.

"Son?" Lamiroir called out, making Apollo cringe.

"Don't call me that." He said sharply, startling them all. Trucy ripped herself away from the embrace and was staring at Apollo. Lamiroir looked hurt, this time tears running down her face from rejection. Phoenix was shocked also, but his was more of a glare.

"A-Apollo…T-this is o-our-" Trucy stuttered as she sobbed, tears overflowing at the sight of her new brother.

_'If they don't stop crying I might drown.'_"Why now?" He asked bluntly making sure his eyes never left hers.

"W-well I just got my m-memory back. I came as s-soon as I c-could." She stumbled over her words, trying hard not to cry. Apollo stood up and turned towards the door, only to be blocked by Phoenix. He didn't say anything; he just stood there and glared as his 'protégé'.

"All my life…all my life and show up _now?_" He let his voice rise as the coldness he felt before evaporated into anger. "What about when I needed you? Where were you THEN?" He lashed out, watching her visibly flinch at every word he said. "I'm twenty-three. _Twenty. Three. _What makes you think I need a mother now? Especially a mother _like you_?" He snarled, taking slight pleasure in the fresh wave of tears he caused.

"Apollo!" Phoenix yelled taking a stand for the cowering Lamiroir.

"I wish that you hadn't gotten your memory back!" Apollo this time was yelling like Phoenix, causing everyone to jump at the sudden outburst between the two men. "What, do you expect Trucy and Phoenix to travel around the world with you for tours?! For them to just drop everything they have here and go?!" Apollo took a deep breath to calm him down. "Do you know how long I waited for you? Everyday when I was in the orphanage I would imagine my mother coming to finally get me. To finally be part of a family?"

"You'll come along also!" She replied, not denying what Apollo was saying. She had one arm around a scared looking Trucy. "You're my son! We'd be a family again-"  
"No! No, that illusion ended a while ago!" Apollo grit his teeth and could feel his hands clench into fist. The next thing he knew he couldn't breath and his gut was on fire. He up to see Phoenix standing over him, anger clearly etched onto his face as he shook his hand.

_'H-he punched me…?'_"Where's the 'take that'?" Apollo snorted sarcastically, a smirk appearing on his face.

"…" Phoenix didn't reply but kept watching Apollo, his glare and anger melting away slowly.

"Feh." Apollo spat out as took a few deep breathes to regain his composure.

"Apollo…" A soft voice called out as he stared up towards the source. He saw Trucy there against Lamiroir, her top hat had fallen off and her hair was all messy. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she was staring at him with fear and concern. Apollo's resolve cracked and his vision went blurry. "Apollo…" She said again, now noticing the tears forming in his eyes. "I-its ok."

Before anyone could seem to fathom anything, Apollo had bolted out the door.

"Apollo, wait!" Trucy shuffled to get up, tripping over to get to the door. "We have to go after him!"

"Truce…" Phoenix said defeated. "We should give him some alone time. He needs to think and take this all in."

"No Phoenix." Lamiroir swallowed the lump in her throat. "He's taken it in and rejected it. He-he doesn't want me as a mother, he refuses it." She chocked back a sob and tried to smile for her little girl.

"M-mommy…"

Lamiroir smiled at the name as she motioned for her daughter to come back and sit with her.

"B-but Polly ran out into the rain and a thunderstorm! What do we do if he gets hurts?"  
"He needs to sort things out on his own."

"But Daddy-!"

"No."

"Mommy-?"

Lamiroir shook her head. Now it was Trucy's turn to be mad.  
"Ok fine! I'll go find him then!" Trucy grabbed an umbrella, her jacket, and Apollo's jacket.

"Trucy no I forbid you-"

"Apollo's my best friend and now my brother! I don't want to see him hurt especially after I finally have a family again!" Trucy cried as she ripped open the door and slammed it on her way out.

* * *

Apollo ignored the sting of the cold rain as he ran as fast as he could away from the agency. Everything was mashed up together as he ran past buildings, shops, cars and a few people who bothered to leave their house on this rainy day. He didn't bother to check the light before he ran across the street. A scream and a horn alerted him to the car that had stopped just inches before him.

"Herr Forehead?"

Apollo looked to see Klavier sticking his head out of the car while Ema was staring wide eyed at him through the windshield.  
"What are you doing?" Klavier asked in a frustrated tone, scratching his head. "I'll be generous. Hop on in and we'll give you a ride back to your apartment or the agency, ja?"  
At the mention of the agency Apollo jumped a bit, regaining composure enough to shake his head and run the rest of the way across the street and down the sidewalk, disappearing from view.

"Herr Forehead!" Klavier called angrily, ducking his head back into the window before muttering something in German.

"Nice going fop!" Ema snapped, crossing her arms and glaring out the window.

"_Was_?"

"You should have been looking where you were going!"

He was about to reply before they heard someone tapping on the glass. He looked over to see a very disheveled Trucy.

"Fraulein!" "Trucy!" Both Ema and Klavier called out.  
"Get in!"

"I can't! I-I'm looking for Apollo! Have you g-guys seen him?"

"This genius here almost hit him!" Ema realized that she probably shouldn't have said anything as Trucy stared with open mouth and wide eyes a sob escaping after a moment.

"T-Trucy..?"  
"W-where d-d-d-id he g-go?" She managed to get out through her sobs.

"Hop in fraulein and we'll help." Klavier said gently as Trucy nodded and sank into the back seat of the expensive car.

Once the light changed, Klavier drove off in the direction they saw their young attorney run in.  
"What happened?" Ema was the first to ask, turning around and looking at Trucy.  
"A-Apollo stormed out of t-t-the office."  
"Why?" Klavier asked, staring at his mirror to try and get a better view of the little magician.

"D-daddy found my mommy s-still alive. It t-turns out she's Apollo's m-mommy too." This was enough to make Klavier swerve a bit, allowing Ema to mutter a string of very interesting words.

"Focus on the road!" She hissed at him, straightening out her hair and clothes.

"We might have a problem." Klavier noted, nodding towards the intersection. "Ach, where could he have gone?"  
Trucy looked scanned the different streets and entrances, stopping at one.  
"There!" She pointed, Ema and Klaviers eyes following along.  
"There? But why-"  
"It's raining…"  
"Please, I know that's where he went! C'mon!" Trucy pleaded as the older two shrugged.

* * *

Apollo tripped and fell flat into a puddle. He looked up through watery eyes to see that he was in a park near an abandoned playground. He didn't bother getting up; he was soaking wet anyway. He just laid there, his harsh breathing and the rain the only sounds heard throughout this small section of the park.  
Eventually he got up and stumbled over towards the old swing set. _'Almost like when I was little.' _He sat down in one of them, the squeaking and groaning coming from the structure breaking through his thoughts.  
He sat there, moving around a bit causing the swing to propel forward and sideways. Each way it turned was accompanied by another patronizing groan as the old and rusty chains moved for the first time since who-knows-when. Lightning brightened the sky and provided him with some entertainment. The rain was pouring down now, causing it to make a sort of fog with just how much was coming down each second. They got larger and started to pound down on his back and head, but he didn't care.  
_'She has to come in and mess everything up just when things were finally starting to settle! I don't believe it…the more I think about it the more she's done. She left me at an orphanage just so she could go and take care of her other family! What about me, wasn't I important?' _He could feel a something warm roll down his face but chose to ignore it. _'Just because her husband-my dad- died doesn't mean that she should just abandon me, does it!?' _He kicked at the puddle below the swing angrily, splashing muddy water everywhere including on himself.

'_Why did she have to do this?' _

He could hear some rusting and voices coming closer.

_'Why did she have to leave?'_He could hear the voices more clearly as they grew closer, knowing that it was probably someone looking for him._  
_

'_Why did she come back and wreck everything?' _

Clearly the voices now belonged to Trucy, Klavier, and Ema. He didn't bother looking up as he heard them call out to him and run over.

_'Why can't she just leave everything alone and the way it was, nearly normal?'  
__  
_"Apollo!" Trucy called out, relieved as she rushed up and stood right in front of him, her hands on his shoulders. "Apollo, are you ok? Apollo?" Worry evident in her voice as she gave him a small shake.

_'Why!?'_

"Kid, you ok?" Ema asked as she reached into her bag to find her phone just in case of an emergency.

_'Why…?'_

"Herr Forehead, what's wrong? You don't look this bad even when I beat you in court." Klavier tentatively joked and asked at the same time.

"Why?" Apollo asked simply, still staring down at the ground. It felt as if gravity was trying its' hardest to keep him sitting, because when he tried to get up it took him a lot more effort than needed. He stood, shakily, staring at the three concerned (and slightly wet) faces of his friends and family. _'Friends first. '_He shook his head slightly, attempting to get rid of the fog his mind was in.

"Be careful…here, I brought your jacket." Trucy held it out to him in one hand while the other was now on his arm.  
"I'm soaking wet already, why does it matter?" He said his face blank as he started to walk along the path further into the park.

"Where are you going?" Klavier asked as he grabbed his rival (and friends) shoulder a bit harshly. "We should get you inside before you get sick or struck by lightning, ja?" At this a bold of lightning cracked down right above them, causing Ema and Trucy to jump.

"P-please Polly it's dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt." Trucy tried to reason with him as she grabbed his hand. "Please?" He stared down at his sister-assistant-boss-_friend_, and couldn't help but smile.

"Don't be stupid kid. You wanna make her cry again?" Ema called out rather fiercely, holding an umbrella she had found in Klaviers car. Apollo looked down to see Trucy staring up at him with red and bloodshot eyes.

"I won't go back until _she _leaves." He said emotionlessly, ignoring the crestfallen look of Trucy. "Mine?" He added after a moment.

"…! Yeah." She gave him a small smile, still holding his hand and leading him out of the park while being followed by Ema and Klavier. She led him back to Klaviers car and waited for him to unlock it before opening the door to let Apollo in first. He slid in, all the while getting the seat wet and dirty. He could care less; the prosecutor had enough to buy fifty more cars just like it.

He didn't register the doors slam shut or the car lurch forward after starting. He let his head rest against the window as he stared out onto the street as they made their way through the city.  
Trucy was staring with concern over at the young defense attorney- subordinate-friend-_brother_ and couldn't help but be concerned. He was soaking wet and was shivering slightly every few moments. The front of his suit was dirty and a bit muddy, but the bottoms of his pants were completely dark from dirt and mud.  
Klavier and Ema made some small talk between each other but for the most part didn't pester the two at all, only once to ask for directions.

"Here we are." Klavier murmured as they pulled up in a parking spot next to the entrance of his apartment complex. "Let's get you inside."

Apollo didn't really know what happened next but eventually found himself inside his kitchen waiting in a chair with blankets wrapped around him and a cup of tea in his hand. He looked up from his mug of warm Earl Grey into three pairs of concerned eyes.  
"…You guys can go now." He grumbled towards them really hoping that they would just leave.

"Nein." Was the short reply from the German rock star who had made himself a cup of tea and was proceeding to drink it down.

"I'm _fine._" He said more trying to convince himself than them. "I just want to go to bed."

"You should get some liquid into you first, it'll help." Ema replied, head in her hand as she rested her elbows on the table. Apollo let out an annoyed sigh and placed his cup on the table and shuffled out of the kitchen to his bedroom. Shutting the door maybe a little harder than he needed, Apollo fell onto his bed without even bothering to change out of his wet clothes. He gave a small groan of content at feeling his limbs finally get a break.  
A moment later the door gave a creek and a small humph was heard along with the door closing shut.

"Go away." Was his sleeping complaint as he took the blanket wrapped around him and covered his head with it, hoping to drown out the noise and people.  
"Polly what is wrong with you?" He heard a young girl ask quite frustrated.

"Tired." He mumbled again and snuggled down further in an attempt to just make it all go away.

"I _meant _why did you act like that to our mother?"

"She is _not _my mother." He said a little more awake.

"Yes she is! No matter how much you don't like her she still is _our _mother and the way you treated her was just out of the question! Do you know how much she's suffered to try and help us, to try and even remember up?" Trucy hissed out allowing more anger out that she meant to.  
"Does she know how much _we _suffered? How much _I _suffered? You still had a father, I had no one. I was left wondering what kind of person would leave their child alone while they were still alive. I waited for her to come and pick me up but after a while…hope dies."

"That's still no way-"

"That's how I'm going to treat her, I don't think I can forgive her that easily. I'm not as forgiving as you Truce…"

"…" Trucy said nothing as she stood there, digesting what he had said. "Are you still wearing your wet clothes?"  
"Yeah."  
"C'mon, let's change you out of those before you get sick." She sighed as she went to his closet and grabbed a fresh change of clothes. "I'm betting your sheets are all wet now too, huh? I should change them…"  
"Trucy you're not my mom either."  
"I'm your sister, I still have to-"

"Trucy…" He said, his voice slightly pained. "I can't see you as my sister, not yet anyway." She didn't say anything for a moment before he heard a slightly strained sob. He got up to see Trucy hugging the clothes she grabbed for him for dear life, sobbing. He got up and pulled her down onto his bed and into a hug and tried to calm her down. She buried her face into his shoulder, not caring if she got dirty or wet.  
"It's ok, it's ok. It'll all be ok." He could feel his bracelet slightly tighten at his own lie.

Apollo had a feeling that something bad would happen today. Apollo wasn't expecting anything this big.

He had stopped expecting _this_ a while ago.

* * *


End file.
